opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/A story unfinished
Magnus steps out of the room, with a dark mood, and heads towards the room where they kept Amanda. As he walks in, he notices that some of the Espadas have arrived already. Sher is just sitting a on the wall, a bit drunk but very serious, Ray is above Amanda, making sure she doenst even move a muscle, while Hermes is sitting on one chair, with a gun on his hand ready to react. NWW is sitting on the ground, in his wolf form, looking at the place Milky used to usually sit with nostalgia. Magnus walks up to Amanda, and looks her in the eyes. Magnus: I guess we'll have to do it the hard way,then, if you dont wanna tell me... Magnus continues to look at her in the eye, and suddenly, he just lets his Haoshoku Haki leak a bit, and Amanda starts shaking in fear... After a few seconds, Magnus looks away, then turns around, walks up to Marimo and whisperes to him "Finish the interogation, i'm going off Magnus Hunting. I'll be back for dinner". As soon as Magnus walks out of the door, he snaps his finger, and George, the machine that has eaten the Life Life fruit, making it alive, comes out. Magnus: You up for a little dash? George: Always. Magnus starts running, and when he reaches the end of the ship, he jumps high in the air, ready to fall to his death at the sea, as a Devil Fruit eater. Beneath him, George flashes and transforms to his motorcycle mode, with Magnus as the driver. The moment Magnus grabs the right handle, he speeds up, and takes a seat just as the vehicle starts moving at soru speed. In about 2 hours of driving, talking and listening to music, Magnus arrives on the island Gnothi Safton, under which he fought the original Magnus, his dad,and regained his memory,as well as received his new gaol of bringing down the man who has eaten the Kami Kami no Mi. Magnus: So we meet again. Gnothi Safton. George lands aroudn the center of the island, where a mountain stands tall. Magnus: It's made so that you can only reach it by foot. George: I was with you remeber? Magnus: Of course. The two start walking towards the top,where we know that once they reach it, there lies a huge temple, two kilometers wide, balancing on the small tip of the mountain. Once they reach it, they get in the same way they did so long ago, and as he puts his foot in the Parthenon- like temple, he feels weird. Something has happened in here since the last time he came to fight his evil side. His mind flashbacks to the fight with his evil self, a fight that almost cost him his life... ---- Evil Magnus: Hahahahahaha!! Do you see tis flame Magnus?? It shows your true self...Hidden inside your heart, what lies is darkness. A darkness more powerfull than Marimo's, the void of being too powerfull for this world... Magnus: That flame...Purple isntead of Gold...I see. Magnus just stands there, thinking about it...Is it true? Is his soul in fact not guided by light, but instead, corrupted and dark? ---- Magnus then remebers the moment that his own Mugen Force:Taiyo beat his evil side's Abyss. His own body, due to the fact that his attack was only slighlty more powerfull, was savaged, with his right side completly gone. Luckily, his crew healed him with the help of the temple, and he managed to continue, having beaten the darkness inside him. ---- The current Magnus is seen in the same temple, having the same doubt again. He thinks about his past, now knowing it, but about what he has done ever since he picked up his father's swords and became the pirate Magnus. He then finds strenght in the fact that his own soul has shown itself to be light sided...He remebers the moment his own soul exited his body, performing Soul Burst, right under the place he is now standing, and the warmness his crewmates felt when that happened. That was all the proof he needed. But then he remebers when he saw Marimo's soul burst, when they activated it together, upon arrival on the war against Shir. It's nature was dark, and so was the soul, as he had seen in the fight against Shiryu. Inside Marimo though, there laid hidden inside the dark veil, a bright light,stronger than the radiance of the sun itself. Finally, he brings to his mind the last Soul Burst that has been activated since the dawn of time, that of Shiryu. Everything around it was dark, and the purple in it had the same shade as his shadow doppelganger. It was trully an evil Soul... Magnus,now with his mind set on the fact that the shadow inside his soul had been locked up totally, is read to move on. ---- George: The answer doesnt always come easy does it? Magnus: For a machine, you understand some things way better than us humans... George: A wise man once said that the answers liein the future...but to reach them ,we must accept our past, and live our present. Magnus: Wise words indeed... Magnus starts looking around. The damage he had inflicted on the marble had been fixed completly...but he notices soemthing on the ground, He closes up, and sees what is left for him...A message. It's written in red, but Magnus knows from the smell that it's pain, not blood. Luckily for someone. George arrives too, and is sceptical about the content. It's written in Magnus' mother language, Greek. The message reads : Yo, my other self. By now im sure that genius brain of yours- and mine- has figured it all out. Or so you think. What i am is no mystery to you, but how did i come back, when i only was a test from the island itself for you? Or so you thought. I'll give you a hint, you light sided Bastard! "Life is Energy..". If you see dad, tell him i said hello. Or maybe i might go myself to greet him, as a whole person now. -Owari, your true self." Magnus first decided do go to the room of time, the place where he reunited with his father, him being the God of Time. He find the secret door that leads to the stairs,connecting the outside world to a god's chosen place. He remebers his own joy, having accomplished his goal of beating the island...At that time, his dream was to beat the island, since due to his limited knowledge, he though that the original Magnus had lost at that trial. In essence, clearing the challenge ment he had suprassed him. Magnus uses the slide that leads to the room, and finds hismelf in deep darkness. He lights the Pantheon flame, something he can do due to his own bloodline. Emiting light that was innsufficient, he decided to go at this from a different approach.He unseathes his two katanas, and from them, he uses Appollo's light to enlighten the whole room, revealing the walls of the cave that have been frozen in time by the influence of the Kami Kami no Mi: Model Time. His father is not there, and hes not sure if that is a good or bad sign. He walks up to the throne, and realises that his father is indeed in danger...from his own son. At least, the message indicates that he's not hurt yet. On the throne, carved are the words "Time is ticking... Hahahahahaha!" Magnus seathes the blades, and starts feeling the one emotion he feels so rarely; anger. With a flash he performs an Iai techinque, drawing the swords and slashing at the same time, taking out some of his building up concern about his father. Magnus: Back to the Terminus Est, George.NOW! George,instead of transforming so they can leave, simply approaches Magnus. With his mecahnical arm, he punches Magnus in the stomach. George: We will spar first. Then we will go to the Terminus Est, where we will Calmly think of our plan, along with all the others, thinking of all the options,like you always do. Magnus: Shut up. Magnus points his own blade at his partner. George: As a machine, i am unnafected, but at the same time, i am suprised by the fact that you let that fake Jason's trap get to you so much. Magnus lowers his blade, and seathes it,He then takes out both swords,in their seaths, and trhows them some meters away, leaving a metallic sound echoe in the dome-like cave. Magnus raises his leg, showing that he indeed will accept the challenge, so he can blow off some steam. Magnus: Thanks. He jumps with one leg high in the air, and spins,perfomring the famous tornado kick of Taekwondo, starting the battle. ---- We see Owari sitting in a bar, thinking hismelf about some things... He was there purely for entertaiment, and even started talking with the barman about how much the world has changed with the appearance of the many new pirates and marines. He decided to pay for his drink, and leave. He even greets the barman goodbye. Hmm, i think i should go. It's gotten late. Barman: It was fun talking to you, young man. Owari: Yeah... He looks at something inside his hand, and then pays and leaves, with a grin on his face. Indeed it has gotten late...Just look at the time.. Inside his hand, we see a very familiar handclock, with some blood stains on it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts